Given that community violence in the United States has doubled since the 1950's and has had the most profound impact on low-income teenagers, determination of the complex contributors to children's optimal development in the face of violence is imperative. The purpose of this study is to assess the discrete contributions of community, familial, and individual contextual factors to the psychological well-being of inner city youth. This project will also articulate the protective roles of relatedness quality in addition to parental socialization strategies around specific negative emotions. The design centers on the moderating impact of collective efficacy, relatedness quality, emotion socialization practices, and individual emotion regulation styles on the relation between exposure to community violence and behavioral functioning. Brooklyn junior high public school students (age = 11-13 years) will be interviewed at Beacon community-based after-school programs. The community affiliations have already been established, and focus groups with teenage Beacon participants have already been conducted (see Appendix). The ultimate goal of this project is to apply research models, with control over complex variables, to the development of effective intervention models.